Various physical measured values are important when monitoring watercourses. This data can be used for statistical evaluation and as a basis for planning construction measures, as a flood warning or in the sewage industry for allocating the costs of sewage treatment.
Measurement systems are known that use the data from various sensors that is collected and evaluated in separate evaluation systems.
Radar technology is becoming increasingly widespread for measuring water levels, since, in comparison with other measurement principles such as ultrasound, it is either not affected or is only slightly affected by environmental influences such as temperature, wind or rain.
DE 10 2013 213 345 A1 describes a fill level measurement device for determining the flow rate of a watercourse, the transmitted signal of which device can be emitted in two different directions in order to measure the water level and to carry out a local Doppler measurement to determine the flow rate.